Architectural coverings, such as coverings for structures, including walls, and openings, such as windows, doorways, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Some coverings include a retractable shade material that is movable between various positions or configurations, such as between an extended position and a retracted position. Additionally or alternatively, the shade material may be moved between an open configuration in which a portion of the shade material is operated to allow viewing through the shade material, and a closed configuration in which a portion of the shade material is operated to block viewing through the shade material. To move the shade material between positions or configurations, some coverings include an operating system. Some operating systems use a retractable cord mechanism to operate the operating system of the window shade or shading, thereby eliminating long, dangling cords and providing a relatively constant cord length. The retractable cord mechanism of some coverings may be operated (e.g., reciprocally pulled and automatically retracted, which alternatively may be referenced as “pumped” for the sake of convenience without intent to limit) by a user to move the shade material into one or more directions or configurations, such as to retract the shade material, to alternately retract and extend the shade material, or to both close and retract the shade material. Some operating systems allow the shade material or shading (such terms may be used interchangeably herein without intent to limit) to gravity drop under its own weight to extend the shade material across an architectural structure/feature. Some coverings include a separate mechanism biasing the shade material to open (e.g., automatically) upon the shade material reaching the fully extended configuration.